<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A parton by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714185">A parton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A parton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211792">On the beach</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim">Szim</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Oikawa lement a tengerpartra, hiszen a mai nap tökéletes volt az idő, sütött a nap, lágy szellő fújt, és minden az sikította, hogy ugorj be valami vízbe, és mi is lehetne a tengernél jobb választás ilyenkor?</p>
<p>Épp bekente magát, mivel Iwaizumi kihúzta magát a program alól családi okokra hivatkozva, így nem volt ki bekenje a hátát. De minden komolyabb probléma nélkül megoldotta. A mellette ülő lánnyal kissé flörtölt, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy a hölgyemény több, mint szívesen segített is neki. Mikor végeztek, Oikawa elköszönt, majd napszemüvegét újra feltéve sétálni kezdett a víz felé.</p>
<p>Még alig volt bent a bokája, mikor valaki megszólította hátulról. Megpördült, majd azt vette észre, hogy a Karasuno röplabdacsapat feladójával néz farkasszemet, már amennyire ez kivitelezhető két pár szemüveglencse közbeékelésével. Sugawara egy kellemes mosolyt viselt magán, meg láthatóan túl sok naptejet.</p>
<p>– Szia, Kou-chan, hogy s mint?</p>
<p>– Remekül, köszönöm kérdésed. Mi szél hozott errefele egyedül? – kérdezte az ezüsthajú, karjait a derekára téve.</p>
<p>– Ezt akár én is kérdezhetném. – Válaszolt Oikawa egy gonosz vigyor kíséretében.</p>
<p>– Honnan tudod, hogy egyedül jöttem? – Kérdezte kissé meglepődve Sugawara.</p>
<p>– Látszik, hogy magadat kented be. Valami rettenetes munkát végeztél. Na, gyere közelebb, hadd igazítsam meg. – Intett maga felé.</p>
<p>– Jó... Köszi. – Válaszolta egy kis pirulással a karasunós. Oikawa nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez most miatta vagy a nap miatt volt...</p>
<p>Végülis kiegyeztek abban, hogy leülnek Sugawara törölközőjére, ahol a Seijos bekente a másikat rendesen.</p>
<p>– Köszönöm, Tooru-chan. – Villantott rá egy hálás mosolyt Sugawara.</p>
<p>– Igazán semmiség, Kou-chan. – Viszonozta a mosolyát Oikawa.</p>
<p>Egy ideig csak szemeztek, majd egyszerre csillant fel a szemük huncutul. Szavak nélkül kezdtek el a víz felé szaladni, majd beérve önfeledtek pacskolták egymásra a vizet. Ezután úsztak egészen addig, míg a nap le nem kezdett menni, mikoris kifulladva, de boldogan kifeküdtek a homokba, és kézenfogva nézték a naplementét, miközben szép lassan megszáradtak utolsó sugaraitól...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>